1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line start reluctance synchronous motor, and more particularly, to a line start reluctance synchronous motor in which a magnet unit is free-rotatably installed between a stator and a cage rotor and the magnet unit and the cage rotor are synchronously operated.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal section view showing an induction motor in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a section view taken along line A—A of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional induction motor comprises a motor body 1 serving as a casing, a stator 2 arranged along an inner circumferential surface of the motor body 1, and an AC squirrel cage rotor 3 rotatably arranged based on a rotation shaft 4 at the center of the stator 2.
The stator 2 is formed of a lamination structure of a plurality of silicon steel sheets, and is provided with a plurality of coil winding teeth 5 therein. A plurality of slots 6 are formed between the coil winding teeth 5 with a certain interval, and coil 7 is wound on the coil winding teeth 5 through the slots 6.
The rotor 3 is formed of a lamination structure of a plurality of silicon steel sheets, a rotor bar hoe 9 is formed at the laminated sheet with a certain interval, and a rotor bar 10 of Aluminum is inserted into the rotor bar hole 9. An end ring 11 is connected to both ends, upper and lower portions of the rotor bar 10.
Operation of the conventional induction motor will be explained as follows.
When a power source is applied to the coil 7, a rotating magnetic field is generated by a current which flows in the coil 7 and an induction current is generated at the rotor bar 10.
By an interaction between the generated rotating magnetic field and the induction current, a rotation torque is generated at the rotor 3 and the rotation torque is outputted through the rotation shaft 4.
However, in the conventional induction motor, a current for generating the rotating magnetic field and an induction current generated from the rotor are supplied through coil connected to an external power source. At this time, due to a first loss generated from coil of the stator and a second loss generated from the rotor bar of the rotor, a current loss is excessively generated thus to lower efficiency.